Half Life Homunculus
by laluna121
Summary: "And how do you expect to stay alive?" My eyes narrowed. 'I'm going to keep my wits and emotions straight." There was a pause. "Then, I'm going to kick ass."
1. Half Life Homunculi

'_And how do you expect to stay alive?" My eyes narrowed. 'I'm going to keep my wits and emotions straight." There was a pause. "Then, I'm going to kick ass."_

Intro

Experiments. Who wants them? The army. And who makes them? The Government. Billions of tax payer dollars goes to creating people. Immortal people. Homunculi. I can tell you're smart enough to know what a homunculus is. But, homunculi on this side play by different rules. These immortal creations live forever until: a) they fall in love b) They become best friends or c) they do a selfless act for a person. The moment that person dies, so do they. But, creating people not only costs, but constantly fails. There is only one living and successful homunculi out there.

Subject file: Experimental human Recreation Number 56.

Experiment: Successful.

Status: Escaped. To be captured and brought in for further research.

Code name: Kame. Japanese for tortoise, the symbol of long life.

Specialty: Any sport or martial art. She is smart and calculating.

Weakness: Needles and rain.

* * *

I sighed as rain pored down. For the third time today. I slipped off my jacket and wondered why the heck it had to rain so much. I hated getting wet unless it was warm water. Nothing compared to the glacier cold water scientists would pour on you. The stale scent of food drifted from the cafeteria. I sighed again. Rainy days were depressing. Suddenly I heard the school house door open from downstairs. Crap.

"Kame, were only here to help. Come out." The voice called. I didn't hesitate. I jumped out the window and swung onto the roof. Rain hit me. The instant it hit me, I wished I had brought my coat. Especially because of my short lab cloths. I jumped off as rain pelted and soaked my hair and cloths. I rain as fast I could. I knew they had chimeras in the military. There was a distant shout as they realized I had ran. I turned a corner and hit someone. My head hit the sidewalk.

"What are you-"I grabbed the person's wrist. "We have to go now! They're coming!" I half dragged him into an alley as my pursuers passed.

"What the hell was that?" The person growled. I looked at the person for the first time. It was a guy with golden eyes and hair. When he saw my eyes, he visibly stiffened. It was the usual reaction. Not like normal people have purple eyes, right? I brushed my soaked hair back and noticed it had stopped raining.

"Sorry about that." I said. "If they saw you they would've questioned you." His eyes flashed.

"And with good reason. Who the heck are you?" I sighed. Just a bottle of questions, isn't he? 'There's something rather strange about him' Pride said in my head. 'No dur. He has friking golden eyes.' I replied.

"Meh, I have lots of names. Just call me Dawn." I shrugged. "But what about you?" He seemed actually surprised I would ask that.

"Edward. Edward Elric."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I need lots of suggestions. Plz….**


	2. Milk doesn't work like that

**The moar comments I get the faster I type, so plz R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Ed could be a great detective. He questioned me endlessly, and when he seemed satisfied, dragged me to his house. There, I meet his brother Alphonse. Alphonse was much more polite, but something seemed misplaced about him. Looks like I was staying the night.

It was an awkward dinner at the Elric household. Alphonse was trying to start a conversation, while the other two persons in the room wolfed down their food. Then I sneakily observed that Ed had a glass of water, not milk. A small smile danced on my lips. Time to wreak havoc. Fast as lightning, I switched our cups. No one noticed, until Edward took a break from eating to chug down the milk. He turned white. Alphonse, concerned, asked him what was wrong. I raised my eyebrows slightly, doing everything I could to keep my poker face from cracking. Alphonse noticed the cup I had. He face palmed. Meanwhile, Ed was puking in the sink, making sure to get all of the milk out. He did so, at the cost of his dinner. I couldn't help but snicker, and he turned to me. Oops. After a short chase, Ed managed to corner me, which is not easy. Alphonse tried to convince Ed to let me go. But now was humiliated and triumphant. He tried to punch me in the face with his right arm, which I caught.

"Hey, is this mechanical?

* * *

So Ed had a mechanical arm. Interesting, but I felt there was more about it than he was letting on. I flopped down in the guest bed and eyed my guitar. It was gonna be one of those nights.

* * *

Alphonse woke up. He tended to do so frequently after he regained his memories. He sighed slightly and got out of bed. He opened the door and headed down the hallway, deciding to get a glass of water to help him sleep. But as he passed the hallway, he heard strumming of a guitar. Was that Dawn?

**Random cliffie because I'm in lack of comments. Plz R&R before I die of no comments.**


End file.
